


Die for you

by Lynn1998



Series: the weekend [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron), thats all the energy I have to tag oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: I’m always a sucker for happy endings





	Die for you

“Lance…I’m…I was being really stupid, okay? I should’ve been honest with yo-“

“Lance, _please_. I feel so awful about this. I just want you to be-“

“Baby, I miss you. Whatever you need me to do to make this right, I’ll do i-“

“I just didn’t want you to think of me differently, okay?” Lance paused his message deleting rampage for a second. “I dunno…it’s a lame excuse, but…I liked that you didn’t do every thing I told you to do. I liked that you resisted me. I liked that you didn’t respect my authority. It was special to me…and you had such a spark, I just…I knew I would do anything for you…” Lance bit his lip as he thumb hovered over the delete button. “…anyways…whenever you can stand to talk to me, I’d love to hear from you. I love you.”

     It had been about a week since Lance had talked Keith. Of course he had to see him every time he went to work, and he knew Keith was only hanging out at the bar because he still wanted to talk. It annoyed him, but he couldn’t help but want to talk to him too. He missed his voice, and his awkward smile, and his soft touches that filled Lance with a giddy fever. Still, no matter how much he missed him it still hurt to look at him. He wouldn’t approach him, but he’d be there. That was probably the worst part.

“Is he still calling you every night?” Allura muttered as they filled their trays with peoples orders. Lance sighed and then nodded.

“Yeah…I had to delete a bunch of messages last night,” he said. Allura touched his shoulder gently.

“Hey…you can make it through this. It’ll be hard, but you’ll be okay,” she told him. Lance nodded and then turned back to his tray.

“Thanks Allura. I’m glad you’re here for me.”

     That night Lance was left to himself in his bed. It was annoying that even his own bed held memories of his time with Keith. He couldn’t help but think back. How shameless he was. How bluntly he asked for Keith’s body. How utterly head over heels he was for him. It made him feel a mixture of sad and sick to his stomach. Tears threatened to leave his eyes again, and he was already sniffling. Lance was certain that he could never forgive him, but he wasn’t certain he could fully get over it all.

     The dancer wiped his tears and sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. His light was still on despite it being three A.M., and he laid in his work uniform. Eventually he peeled himself from his bed and changed into his sweats and a hoodie. After he felt more comfortable he returned to his bed and sunk into the blankets. He had almost successfully drifted off to sleep when his phone buzzed and snapped him out of it. He didn’t need to check the number. He knew who it was.

     Keith’s number scrolled across the screen, and all Lance could do was look at it. It rang a couple times, and Lance was determined not to answer like he had been. The call went to voicemail, and Lance wanted all of this to go away. A couple minutes later the voicemail popped up, and Lance immediately opened it.

“I don’t blame you for hating me…maybe hate is a strong word. I hope it is, but…i don’t blame you. I…I shouldn’t have lied to you for so long. I could tell you about how i didn’t plan on letting it go on for so long, or how I was scared of this happening. I knew it was gonna happen eventually…but I have no excuses. I was wrong…” Lance sniffled as he listened. “Anyways…I just wanted to say that I miss you…and that I still love you no matter how much you hate me.” Lance sobbed. “Goodnight Lance. I hope you’re doing well…”

     That morning Lance was a wreck. His eyes were heavy from all the tears, and his body felt like it got hit by a train. He looked at the voicemail in his inbox again after his alarm went off and the sadness hit him all at once again. How could one man control his emotions so easily. Allura came in a minute after Lance woke up and noticed the exhaustion in his eyes.

“Hey…are you okay?” She asked gently. Lance shook his head and flopped his head back on his pillow.

“I miss him…” he sighed. She sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his arm.

“I know…it’s hard to let go.”

“Should I just talk to him? Maybe ask him to stop-“

“No way. You don’t need to waste anymore time on that man,” she interrupted. Lance pouted.

“I just feel so empty…” Allura frowned.

“I’m so sorry, Lance.”

     Despite his emotional breakdown, Lance still went to work that night. He dreaded having to see Keith’s face, but when he arrived he couldn’t spot him anywhere. He wasn’t at the bar, and his wasn’t playing craps either. It was pathetic, but Lance found himself _actively_ looking for him. No matter how much he kept an eye out, he still didn’t show up. He would’ve been concerned, but instead he tried to focus on how he didn’t need to worry about the other man trying to talk to him. He shouldn’t have…and yet he did.

“Lance! Can you take care of some crap backstage at the burlesque stage? There’s gonna be a performance tonight, and it needs to be cleared out,” Joe said.

     Lance nodded and set down his tray to do as he was told. Backstage was filthy and dusty as always, and yet Lance enjoyed the silence that came with it. He finally got a moment to focus his thoughts on one thing and one thing only. He zeroed in on everything that needed to be cleared out, and then where to find a duster to finish the job. He left backstage to find the cleaning closet, but suddenly froze when he heard a familiar voice down the hall.

“Yeah, I like that idea…Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Friday’s we have a different show,” Keith’s words echoed in front of the dressing room.

“Right now we have KeKe and Naomi for Monday, and Lance and Allura for Wednesday,” another man said. 

     Lance quickly tried to grab the duster and get out of there, but he ended up grabbing the mop and ate shit trying to escape. After his great fall, nearly half the closet fell out around him. If the two men didn’t know he was there before, then they definitely did after that. He looked over at the CEO sheepishly and muttered an apology before trying to get up. Keith was by his side in seconds and helped him to his feet. Lance was reluctant to accept his help, but was grateful to get some kind of assistance getting up. He instantly bent down to start cleaning, but Keith stopped him in that same instant.

“Please. We should make sure you’re okay before you try to work anymore,” Keith said gently. Lance clenched his teeth before sighing and allowing Keith to turn him away from the mess.

“We’ll talk about this in a little bit,” Keith told the other man. “Please call someone to clean that,” he added. Lance shook his head and walked ahead of him. That turned out to be a mistake because it instantly made him dizzy and gave him a headache. Keith caught up to him and guided him to a box leftover backstage. Lance sighed and shook his head.

“I really don’t need your help,” Lance said. It was the first he had spoken to Keith in over a week.

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Keith said. Lance sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Just…leave me alone, please…” Lance begged. Keith bit his lip before sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He paced back in forth in front of Lance before stopping and looking down at him.

“My name is Keith Kogane. I was born a bastard child and adopted when I was twelve,” he stated. Lance looked up at him and furrowed his brows. Keith continued. “I spent most of my adolescence studying and _training_ to be the CEO I am today. I never drank until I was twenty one, and I haven’t smoked to this day. I used to wet the bed when I was eight, and I picked my nose until I was fifteen. I actually still do pick it from time to time. I was always in the spelling bee, but I always got out first and always lost. My favorite color is red. I think I have a cat somewhere, but my house is so big I think I lost her. I haven’t spoken to my adoptive mother in five years, and I used to really be into motorcycles,” he rambled. Lance blinked up at him, confused and flabbergasted with the information he was just given. He frowned.

“What…are you doing?” Lance asked. Keith kneeled down to talk to Lance closer.

“This is who I am. Who I _really_ am, okay? These are the things about me that _matter._ These are the things I want you to think about when someone says my name,” Keith said softly. Lance looked away and bit his lip. Keith merely cupped his face and redirected his eyes. “I love you…all of you. Even your faults, and your flaws, and your doubts. _You_.”

“We barely know each other,” Lance murmured stubbornly looking down with his eyes.

“But you do know me. You know that I’m just a random guy with a lot of money. That’s exactly who I am,” Keith insisted.

“You’re not random, you’re my _boss_ , and you don’t just have a lot of money. You own almost half the casinos in Los Vegas,” Lance argued. Keith frowned.

“That’s why I didn’t want you to know…I just…I couldn’t bare to think about you thinking of me differently because of this. I just wanted to be _myself_ around you,” he spoke so soft. Lance tried not to look at his tempting eyes, but eventually had to direct a soft glare at him. “Lance…I’ve never felt so free in my life. I wanted to keep that feeling, and it was selfish,” he whispered. Lance looked away and tried to blink away his tears.

“Please stop touching me,” Lance requested. Keith did as he was asked, but remained crouched in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I dunno what else to tell you. I’d do _anything_ to fix this. I’d do _anything_ for you,” he begged.

“Keith, just let it go,” Lance said sternly. Keith was shocked into silence.

“I…what?”

“Just…let it go. It was fun while it lasted, but it would be inappropriate to continue this.” Lance said trying to control his voice.

“Lance-“

“No, seriously. I don’t want special treatment. One of my coworkers got caught meeting up with her manager on a regular basis and she was given two weeks to find a new job. I can’t do this,” Lance said. Keith felt completely shattered.

“Lance… _please_.”

     Lance slowly got up and started to walk away. Keith stayed there knelt on the ground and watched him walk further and further away from him. He stopped at the curtain and tilted his head towards Keith.

“Was this all really worth the heartbreak?” Lance asked quietly. Keith sat for a second before speaking.

“Every second of it.”

     After that things started to settle down. Lance found himself back to his old routine back in the spring time. His first three months were just clock work. Wait tables Thursday through Sunday from 6pm until 3am, and perform on Wednesday’s and wait tables for a couple hours. It was a good routine to be in. His nighttime schedule was easy for him to handle, and the performing aspect gave him some extra spending money from the tips. It had been a few weeks since Lance had seen Keith. He was ashamed to say that he still kept an eye out for him from time to time. Not so much after three weeks, but every once in a while his eyes will scan the casino floor and drift over to the craps table. It was stupid, and he felt stupid doing it.

     After a month passed, there was a man walking around in a pressed suit. He was tall with black and white hair. There was a notable scar across his nose, and one of his arms was a very impressive prosthetic. He walked around like he owned the place, and was mostly speaking with Joe and the Casino floor manager. He was there for the next few days, and there were times that Lance noticed him doing the same things Keith did when he was working. He finally introduced himself to the entire staff after a week of poking around.

“Welcome night crew! We have some housecleaning to do,” Joe said with a smile as his waiters entered the employee lounge. Lance opened his locker, and paused as he noticed the man next to him. He smiled with his bionic hand in his pocket.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you guys can call me Shiro. I regret to inform you all that Keith Kogane, the CEO of Kogane Kasino and various casino chains, has resigned. He sold the company to me a couple weeks ago.” Lance felt his heart stop. It was the first time he heard that name in a long time. “Keith and I have been close friends for years and were colleagues for a long time. He told me all about the community here and how important it was to keep all your voices in mind. If you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me directly,” he finished with a smile.

     Lance couldn’t think properly after that. His entire shift he was messy. Dropping drinks just before they touched the table, forgetting orders, stumbling over his words, and even running into another waiter and knocking down an entire tray of drinks and food. He sat in the break room during his dinner and tried to get ahold of himself. A couple of his co workers sat at the other end of the table he was sat in. He tried to ignore their whispering and giggling as they crowded around their phone, and instead tried to get his head screwed back on correctly.

     Lance was halfway through his food when he noticed the girls looking over at him differently. He tried to ignore it, but found it hard to when they moved closer to him. They paused their video and got up to sit across from him. He looked up at them and took another bite of his sandwich. They looked at each other and then back at Lance.

“So like…what was it like?” One asked. Lance furrowed his brows as he chewed.

“What?” He questioned.

“Is he like really big?” The other asked. Lance swallowed and set down his food.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“ _Keith_ ,” the first one hissed. Lance blushed and looked away crossing his arms.

“I still dunno what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

“Bullshit, dude. How did you even like get him like that?” The second one asked. Lance shook his head.

“Nothing happened, okay? Where are you getting this?” He asked. The girls pulled out the headphones from their phone and restarted the video they were watching. They handed it to him and he blinked at the screen.

“CEO of the biggest casino company, Keith Kogane, sold his entire company and retired earlier this week. His company, which is worth over twenty billion dollars, sold for twice that. There are also rumors of him selling his mansion, his cars, and a lot of expensive personal items. Most of his casinos are located in the Los Vegas area, but they are spread out nationwide. There are at least two Kogane and Co casinos in every mainland state.” It was a news report, and the news anchor sat with large circular wire-frame glasses and sandy blond hair. “Mr. Kogane himself has been silent on the issue, but new CEO Takashi Shirogane has stated that Keith left due to mental health issues, and emotional distress from the job,” she reported.

“Emotional distress and mental health issues. Sounds like he’s having some love issues,” the co-host joked. He wore similar glasses, and overall had similar features. Their names displayed on the screen, and Lance could clearly see that they were blood related.

“More likely to be boy troubles, Matt. Mr. Kogane is one of the richest openly gay men in America. He isn’t very outspoken about it, but has been seen attending pride parades and appearing in an interview with PinkNews, a popular news source for LGBT plus individuals,” the woman continued.

“A couple months ago in late September we covered a story about Kogane visiting Paris France with an unnamed anonymous male. He appears racially ambiguous, and around the same age as Kogane. Numerous press photos of the two men embracing and joining hands in the city were released in early October.”

     As the co-host explained the situation, photos of him and Keith appeared on the screen. Most were innocent. Pictures of them walking through the streets, holding hands, sharing a sweet kiss under the effilé tower. Some were less innocent, and Lance blushed loudly as a photo of himself sitting on the balcony with Keith between his legs was plastered across the screen. He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Wow…that’s…” his hands were shaking.

“We’re like dying to know! Is he girthy?” The second one asked. Lance stood up and shook his head.

“I…I have to go. I’m sorry,” he said before walking to his locker and pulling out his bag and his keys.

“Lance? Where are you going?” Allura asked as she walked in.

“I need to borrow the car. I’ll be right back,” he promised.

“ _Where_ are you going?” She asked more sternly.

“I’m on the fucking _news_ Allura. I need to talk to him,” he informed her. She blinked.

“The news?” She asked.

“Yeah there’s pictures of him with Keith’s tongue down his throat on every fucking channel,” one of the girls said. Allura’s face twisted in something akin to horror and disgust, but Lance was gone before she could say anything.

     Snow was still fluttering outside despite there already being just under a foot of white fluff on the ground. He dashed out to his car as fast as he could through the snow, and started it up. Driving through the slouch was nerve wracking for a minute before he got onto one of the busier, more melted, roads. Keith’s mansion was a good few miles away, but he still stepped on the gas like his life depended on it. He drove despite the pit in his stomach, and when the house was finally in view the pit grew heavier. He drove right up to the front door and slammed his car door shut.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Lance shouted up at the window he knew covered Keith’s room. He stormed inside past the security guards that didn’t even flinch when he did. It was still as if he owned the place and not Keith. “You quit your fucking job! And you’re selling your stupid house!” He continued as he marched up the stairs. He was too riled up to be in the elevator.

“There’s _nothing_ you can do to fix this!” He cried and made it to the hall that lead to Keith’s bed room.

     Lance barged in without knocking. He was shocked to see the room was empty and furrowed his brows. Not a second later a security guard gently touched Lance’s arm and lead him in the right direction. Lance then found himself being brought outside, and was surprised to see Keith sitting crisscross at the edge of his frozen pool. He had a bottle of champaign on the ice, and his tie discarded to the side. It appeared that he didn’t notice Lance until he was five feet away. That’s when those deep navy eyes looked up at him, and Lance was breathless looking at the scene in front of him.

     The cement around the pool was wet with salts, and only a light layer of snow was starting to form. Lance guessed his employees kept the ground clear considering everything within a five miles radius was covered with a foot of snow. Keith’s eyes were tired, and his face was pinched from the cold. His fingers looked tired from signing papers, and his back was hunched. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone, and his slacks were wet from the snow.

     Keith looked like this because of Lance. His mental health and his emotions declined because of Lance. He sold his entire company and might be selling his house because of _Lance_. It all hit him as he stood there starting at him, and couldn’t help but feel awful that he didn’t at least try and really talk it out with him. Still, after all he had done to wear down the man in front of him, those navy eyes still lit up at the sight of him.

“Lance…” he spoke. His voice hoarse, and his lips sticking together at the edges from how chapped they were. “I wasn’t expecting you,” he said more clearly. Lance couldn’t find words for a moment, but quickly found his voice.

“I-I…” he stuttered and furrowed his brows. “I saw the news…you retired, and…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Keith sighed and reached to touch the neck of the champaign bottle.

“The photos from Paris…yeah, I saw it too,” he said. “Sorry I caused you trouble. I…tried to let it go, but it’s hard for the entire world to forget something.”

“Keith, I…” he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. In all honesty he was still trying to get over the fact that he was talking to him.

“I’m glad they took photos, though. It gives me something to remember you by. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn’t think to take any,” he said and trailed his finger down the bottle. “…but I guess that means I still can’t let go.” Lance cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Why did you retire?” He asked. Keith stares at the label.

“I never wanted this, anyways. I felt like it was the right time,” Keith said.

“Keith, _why_ did you do it?” Lance reiterated. Keith looked up at him again.

“I’m sure you know why.”

“Goddamn it, Keith,” he sighed and ran his finger through his hair again. “Do you think that fixes anything?” Keith shook his head.

“No,” he answered verbally. Lance held his stare before letting out a soft sigh.

“Then _why?_ “

“I couldn’t do it anymore,” Keith answered simply. Lance shook his head and crossed his arms. He tried to walk away, but ended up pacing back and forth.

“So you’re just going to sell you company. Sell all your shit. Live the rest of your life with your fortune and never work again?” Lance questioned. Keith shook his head.

“The first time I walked into my fathers house I was immediately stripped of my jacket and offered food and drink on a silver platter. I distinctly remember thinking about how unnatural and strange it all was,” he said. “That’s when I knew I would never hire someone specifically to wait on me. I’ll have people help me, but never wait for me. I was never meant for this kind of life style.”

“Sounds about right to me,” Lance grumbled.

“I know that you’re thinking I did this all because you broke my heart. That I tried to get rid of that barrier that prevented us from fully being together. I guess all I can do is ask you to trust me it’s not that simple,” Keith said. Lance sighed and walked over to hold out his hand.

“C’mon. You’re gonna freeze to death,” he said. 

     Keith looked at his hand before looking up at his face. He accepted Lance’s hand, and then the dancer pulled him up and back inside his warm mansion. They naturally went into his bed room. Lance guided Keith to the bed, and then left to draw the bath. The billionaire let the sound of his bath tub filling up drift through his ears, and looked down at his feet. When Lance came back he didn’t think twice about following him back into the bathroom. The dancer undressed him, and Keith watched as he undressed himself next. He climbed into the massive tub, and held his hand out for Keith to join him. Of course, Keith accepted.

     They sat in the warm water and bubbles without a word for almost an hour. All Keith could do was cling onto his love and appreciate the way he cradled his head and stroked his hair. The water was starting to get cold after so long, but Keith quickly remedied that problem by moving to the controls and turning on the heater. When he returned Lance held him tighter and buried his face in his hair.

“I missed you…” Lance whispered. Keith bit his lip and nuzzled against Lance’s neck.

“We were only supposed to be in Paris for a couple days, but…after I made that promise to you I extended it. I just wanted to enjoy it and avoid…this,” Keith said. Lance closed his eyes and dug his fingers through midnight hair. Tears threatened to fall, and Lance sniffled.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he sighed. Keith pulled back at the sound of Lance’s sniffles and reached up to hold his face. Lance tried to turn his head, but Keith merely cupped the other side. He wiped the first tear away with his thumb, and that’s when they all came spilling out.

“You’re just…so fucking stupid sometimes,” he sighed, his voice trembling and weak. Keith felt his heart break again. Even after nearly two months, Lance still couldn’t let it go either.

“I know…I can’t say I regret it, but I do regret being dishonest with you,” Keith whispered. Lance bit his lip to stop it from trembling and sniffled again. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked down instead of to the side.

“I just…I miss you more than anything, but…” he touched Keith’s shoulders and started to touch his chest. “I-I don’t wanna crawl back to you. I-I have no idea what would happen if I just forgive you for this.”

“You have every right not to forgive me,” Keith said. Lance pressed his lips together in frustration before finally letting out a soft sob. “Lance…”

“Why me? Why did you do all this for _me?_ What did I do to deserve all the wonderful things you’ve done for me?” Lance asked. Keith frowned.

“Nothing. You didn’t do anything,” Keith answered bluntly. Lance sighed and shook his head. “I can’t explain it…I just…” Keith stopped talking as Lance tied his arms around his neck.

“I love you…” Lance whimpered. “I can’t forget it, no matter what I do. I can’t get all of the sweet things you said out of my head. Every time you made me laugh or made me smile. It’s impossible for me to get rid of.” Keith blinked at him with wide eyes. “And…what I’ve realized is that I can’t because I don’t want to.” Keith shook his head.

“I don’t want to either,” he said quickly as he leaned in. Lance pouted and let Keith pull him closer by his waist.

“What did you do to me? I…I can’t go five minutes without thinking about you.”

“I can’t go five seconds,” Keith whispered against his lips. Lance sighed before allowing Keith to press a gentle kiss to his lips. The tension in his body shot up, but he eventually eased into it and let Keith kiss him once.

“You’re a horrible man,” Lance said. Keith couldn’t help but smile a little.

“You’re amazing.”

“I wish…I wish it didn’t hurt still.”

“I wish I never hurt you in the first place,” Keith said. Lance shook his head.

“I love you,” he said more seriously. Keith nodded and rubbed his thumb against his waist under the water.

“I love you…more than anything,” Keith replied. Lance shook his head and buried his face into Keith’s neck.

“I need you to do something before I can forgive you,” he said. Keith gently stroked his spine and kissed his shoulder.

“Anything…”

“Promise me you’ll never lie to me…like not just the big things. About everything. About _anything_ ,” he begged. Keith nodded.

“I promise. I never want to lie to you again. Not after this,” Keith cooed and held Lance closer. They turned, and now Lance was the one being held and cradled in the tub.

“Why do you have to be so wonderful?” Lance sniffled resting his head on Keith’s chest. Keith shook his head and kissed his forehead.

“There’s nothing more wonderful than you,” Keith whispered. Lance said nothing and merely held his lover tight. “I missed this the most,” he sighed. Lance looked at his hand on Keith’s chest and moved it up to around his neck.

“What?”

“Just…holding you. Being close to you. Enjoying just being in the moment with you. The past couple months without you…they were awful,” he murmured. Lance rubbed his thumb against his nape and slot his face more into Keith’s neck.

“Yeah…I think the weather reflects how I’ve been feeling,” Lance said. Keith smirked.

“I can see that. It’s a miracle if we even get an inch of snow,” Keith said and then kissed his lover’s temple. Lance shook his head and tried not to smile.

“You’re dumb,” he said rolling his eyes before brushing his lips against Keith’s neck. He chuckled and touched down his back.

“I’m just so in love with you, it’s pathetic,” Keith said. Lance hummed and then pressed his lips more firmly against Keith’s neck and enjoyed the sound of his heavy exhale.

“How much do you love me?” Lance asked before pressing another kiss to his pale skin. Keith bit his lip as more kisses followed and progressively got wetter and wetter.

“So much,” he breathed and let his head roll back to give him more room. Lance held the other side of his head and lightly nipped at his skin.

“How much is so much?” He whispered. Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s waist.

“Too much.” Lance smiled and pressed his body flushed with Keith’s.

“I love you too,” Lance hummed against his pulse and Keith trembled. 

     He sat up and turned off the heater before carrying Lance out of the tub. His lover yelped and clung to him before being dumped into the bed. Keith quickly crawled over him and kissed him on the lips. Their wet bodies dampening the sheets, and adding to the excitement of their energy. Keith couldn’t keep his mouth or his hands to himself as they started to roam all up and down Lance’s body. They were still slick from the oils and the soap, so it was so satisfyingly easy to glide his palms and fingers across every inch of skin. He kissed Lance senseless, and was quick to introduce his tongue. Lance moaned gently at that, and Keith kissed him harder at that.

     It didn’t take long before Lance flipped them over. He sat proudly on Keith’s hips, and leaned down to suck love bites across his chest. His fingers tugging on dark hair, and his other hand touching over his chest and his arms. Keith groaned in response, but allowed his love to maintain the power. Strong hands gripped his hips, and Lance arched his back. He felt Keith hard against his ass, and sat back up to look through the nightstand. He came back with the lube and handed it to Keith.

“Prep me,” he ordered. 

     Keith didn’t hesitate to coat his fingers and tease around Lance’s entrance. He bit his lip and tried not to make a sound at the feeling of slick fingers around his hole. It was only when Keith pushed in did he finally allow a moan to slip from his lips. His lover pressed on his back until they were chest to chest, and that allowed him to push in deeper. Lance muffled his moans with Keith’s neck, and dug his fingers into his shoulders and chest. Another finger was pushed into him, and he gasped at the stretch.

“Fuck…”

“God, I thought I’d never even get to kiss you again,” Keith sighed and pulled out his fingers to wrap his arms around Lance. The other man trembled in his arms, and weakly pushed himself up.

“Bullshit. You knew I’d come back,” Lance said rocking his hips back. Keith shook his head and briefly closed his eyes when Lance ground his hips against his cock.

“I hoped you would…but I knew you were too mad to even think about it,” he said. Lance furrowed his brows and dug his fingers into Keith’s skin.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Lance grumbled.

“I’m so glad you came back,” Keith hummed and let Lance lift himself and ease down on his length. He let out a mix between a whimper and a moan as his body sang with the absolute pleasure Keith filled him with. He dragged his nails down and sat there for a moment to let him adjust.

“Cum in me,” he breathed. Keith furrowed his brows and reached down to hold Lance’s hands.

“What?” He asked.

“Just…cum inside me. I don’t wanna let go,” he reiterated as he started to circle his hips.

“Ah…a-are you sure?”

“More sure than I’ve been in a long time,” Lance said with a heated look in his eyes. Keith bit his lip and moved his hands to grip his hips. Lance gasped as Keith held him in place and let him set a strong yet slow pace. “Fuck… _aahhh_ …”

“So beautiful,” Keith mumbled watching the way Lance’s body moved in the moonlight streaming in through his windows. Lance then leaned down to kiss him and cupped his face.

“I hate that I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love that you hate it,” Keith replied.

“You’re so frustrating sometimes,” he huffed and started to move his hips with his pace. Keith bit his lip before hitting Lance’s.

“The fact that you get frustrated with me is one of the most refreshing things I’ve felt in a long time,” Keith said and rubbed his hip bone. Lance let out a shaky breath. “I love it. Your defiance. Your stubbornness. I fucking love it.” Lance was gasping for breath as his heart was squeezed over and over again. The weight of Keith’s words pumping his blood for him with each squeeze.

“I love you,” he breathed against his lips.

     With that Keith flipped them around and started a much more punishing pace. He kissed Lance with all his might, and Lance clung to him harder. It wasn’t long before Keith finished inside him, and Lance quickly followed as Keith stroked him and kissed him sweetly. They stayed in that position for a while before peeling themselves from the damp sheets and making their way back into the tub.

“I never wanna do that again,” Lance said as Keith gently scrubbed his body. Keith frowned.

“What? Being on top?” He asked. Lance shook his head.

“Leave you…walk out…avoid you for months. When Takashi made that announcement this morning, it didn’t really hit me that I wouldn’t even see you at the bar. The past month…it’s like everything before was just a dream,” he explained. Keith slowed down. “But it wasn’t a dream, and when the pictures from Paris started to spread people were asking questions, and…when I left work all I could think about is how much I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Keith said running his hand down Lance’s back. Lance turned to face him and gently kissed him.

“I know. The messages stopped, but I didn’t want them too. I was looking for you almost _everyday_.” Keith cupped his face.

“I’m so sorry. I had to do a lot of work selling the company.”

“You’re still stupid to do that…no one can replace you,” Lance said. Keith smirked.

“Shiro is good. I trust him.”

“I’m glad you do.”

“I trust you,” Keith said. Lance opened his mouth, but nothing came out when he fully understood what Keith was saying.

“I…I trust you.”

“Good. Trust me when I say selling the company was the best thing for me to do,” Keith said. Lance sighed before nodding.

“Okay…I can trust that.” Keith smiled and then kissed him once more.

“Thank you…”

     That next morning Lance woke up to a much brighter version of Keith’s room. The light bouncing off the snow outside streamed in and painted the room white. Lance forgot how bright snow was. The only time he saw it was in Michigan when he visited family in his childhood. He smiled at the memories and rolled over to see Keith sat up looking down at him. He was leaning on his hand, and started running his fingers down Lance’s arm. The skin on skin contact made Lance shiver and smile.

“Good morning,” he rasped. His voice was raw from all the activity last night. Keith smirked.

“Every morning with you is good,” he murmured. Lance blushed and smiled wider before shaking his head and turning onto his back.

“You’re being sappy,” he said and reached for his free hand. Keith touched down his forearm and eventually lead to his palm and fingers.

“I couldn’t be sappy for a couple months, so maybe let me have this,” Keith replied with a smirk. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Are you gonna use that against me from now on?” He asked. Keith chuckled.

“No…but I’ll use it as an excuse to spoil you,” Keith replied. Lance turned on his side to face Keith again.

“You’ve spoiled me enough,” he said intertwining their fingers. Keith leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

“Not nearly enough,” He whispered. Lance bit his lip and gently kissed him back.

“Then maybe I should spoil you,” he hummed.

“And how are you gonna do that?” Keith asked with a teasing voice before kissing him again. Lance accepted his tongue and felt his heart rate start to pick up.

“Having a _lot_ of sex with you,” he said with a smile. Keith laughed and let Lance kiss his cheek.

“I mean, I’m not gonna say no,” he replied.

“Good, because-“ 

     Lance stopped talking when he was interrupted by his phone going off in the bathroom. His eyes went wide when he finally snapped back to reality. He quickly jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom to pull it out of the pocket of his pants discarded on the floor. When he opened it his alarm to wake up was going off, and his phone was flooded with messages from Allura and Hunk. He cursed and started to read through them.

“Everything okay?” Keith asked as he walked in behind him. Lance shook his head.

“God, I’m such a shitty roommate. I can’t believe I forgot to take the car back,” he said.

“I had one of my employees take it back to the casino before Allura’s shift ended,” Keith assured him. Lance read all the messages Allura, and found one that commented on how she found the car parked in a different spot.

“Still, I should’ve told them, I’d…” Lance trailed off as he read more messages. Keith gently took Lance’s face in his hands and tilted his head back to look at him.

“It’s okay,” he assured him. Lance sighed.

“I need to go to work today,” he told him. Keith shook his head.

“Nah. I told Shiro to give you a week off,” Keith informed him. Lance frowned.

“That’s not really fair to other employees,” he said.

“Well, I’m not the CEO anymore, so I can do what I want,” Keith replied with a smile. Lance didn’t want to smile back, but ending up anyways when Keith wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Now…about spoiling me with…sex?” Lance laughed.

“I’m mad at you about this, but not as mad as I should be.”

“So is that a yes?” Lance kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Yes, but only if you never fucking do this again,” he said. Keith chuckled.

“Sounds doable to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that took so long to upload lmao
> 
> ADD ME ON SNAPCHAT AND COMMENT YOUR USERNAME AND ILL ADD YOU BACK AND ADD YOU TO MY PRIVATE FAN FIC READER STORY
> 
> My snap: ksenialynns


End file.
